Through The Looking Glass
by TheLastNephalem
Summary: Follow the life of Cosima Collins as she lives her life in the famous Curdan Cay. While she comes o grip with her new powers she will meet new people who change her outlook on life but will she stay stuck in Curdan Cay or will she reclaim her freedom?
1. Imprisoned

**Hello reader this is a story about how my oc goes through her life in Curdan Cay and being freed. This is my second story that I posted on so review, favorite, and enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the infamous second son characters or story I only own my oc.**

In the year 2009 a massive humanoid creature destroyed Empire City. The news said that it would be travelling down the coastline to arrive in New Marais. I was only 15 when "The Beast" destroyed my hometown Shivley. All my family was dead but surprisingly I wasn't I had these "powers" after I came to there were survivors but they hunted people like me but I ran. Couple of weeks later I heard the beast was dead and everyone cheered but I was still sad. My whole family died in that blast, but I was the only one left, for a time I thought "wow you must have really done some shitty stuff in my past life to deserve this. Then that's when the Department of Unified Protection came in, started hauling off conduit's and taking them somewhere so I left I started a new life in Seattle being 21 and I was going to live and forget my other life but I was caught and taken so dear reader this my story on survival, struggles and how I met four people who changed my life forever.


	2. Show Time Folks

**A/N: Here is the second chapter of Shattered. This will explain her powers and her introduction in Curdan Cay.**

I walked through the doors of Curdan Cay a prison for conduits because people were afraid of us. It was the cold hard truth because even though some try to help them we still get looks. It's almost like racism by judging someone of their skin or race but now it's because were different from them. Conduits, Bioterrorist there wasn't any difference except for the name. How could they forget that one of us saved their lives? Cole MacGrath the most powerful conduit I ever seen gave his life for the betterment of humanity. All conduits in the world died but there were still some still alive and the gene revealed itself again.

Getting of the bus two guards escorted me to a changing room and gave me a uniform I would be wearing for the rest of my life. I put on the pants first then the jacket. I had a wife beater underneath the jacket and decided to put my long blonde hair in a bun. I came out and the put handcuffs on me immediately. They were tight giving me no circulation for my hands but the guard in white loosened them up.

"With these you won't be able to use your "gifts" anymore so don't try using it" the black guard said. I couldn't see their faces, most of these guards were heavily armed and geared. I got a bad vibe from them, even though they were supposed to be normal they didn't feel like it. We started to walk toward my cell before white guard stopped and put his hand to his ear.

"Yes mam we have the prisoner do you wish to see her?" Someone wants to see me I guess they already seen my track record on the way here. After getting a call back the black guard nudged me forward towards a door. We entered and it was a large dome with a bench and the DUP symbol right in the center. I walked towards the bench and sat down there. I looked and seen center where I figure people were talking. Then a woman's voice came through.

"Cosima Collins born December 12th 1991. Parents died of at age 15 and no other know relatives. Went on the run and became a mercenary for hire at age 16-19. At age 20 Cosima retired and went to live Louisville, Kentucky to begin a normal life. On August 15th she saved some from falling from a ledge by using glass conduit gene. She was immediately turned into Department of Unified Protection with in outrage from the crowd." The woman ended my whole life story up till now.

"Now Cosima I know your life has been difficult having been on the run for 5 years but this is a place of sanctuary". Is this bitch really serious a place sanctuary this is a place where conduits go to die. That's when I started to speak.

"Are you fucking serious bitch like honestly your sales pitch for this place is horrible but ill forgive you if you let me out, I'll just escape on my own in a matter of days" I said because it was the truth not a single prison couldn't keep me I never stayed there and I always breakout on the third day. Hell I even heard at a police station they considered reopening Alcatraz just for me. But she just chuckled and she continued to talk.

"Ms. Collins we have the top security in the nation and its impossible to get out of these walls once you enter. But anyway as customary to all new inmates we need you to show us your conduit gene if you don't you will die" she was serious, deadly serious then about 30 DUP's came through the doors all aiming their guns at me. I thought I was a goner but the cuffs fell of my wrists.

"Showtime Folks but cast your bets now for who will win this amazing spectacle" I said in my best announcer voice. They all fired but none of them hit me. With my power which is glass it really strong grass I could survive a rocket launcher if I was ever in the situation. When the last bullet rang in the silence I constructed the glass into shards and flew them in all directions taking out 10 of the 30 who were shooting. Shock came to their faces and I decided to use a blasts f glass making it come out of the dead DUP's shotgun. I charged and jumped to a nearby balcony. Only 10 were left so I decided to make it quick and I used all the glass in the air to make it rain glass, a just like that it was over.

"We have a winner Cosima Collins glass conduit, Is that all now?" I asked and that's when the butt of a gun hit my head and I was on the floor. Then concrete appeared on my hands and legs. I screamed and there she was coming down the steps.

"Yeah I'm told that hurts"

**Review, Fave and Follow this TheLastNephalem signing out**


	3. Freedom

**Hey guys I know it has been a month since I updated but things has been pretty hectic. But now since that is all in the past I'm going to update weekly since it has been a month. If you went to my profile I have three stories so I'm going to try and balance them all out with updating all today. So when get done reading this one go check the others out. **

**PS: I just want to say thanks for people who followed this story you guys are awesome.**

_Free at last, free at last Thank God almighty We are free at last_

_-Martin Luther King Jr_

3 weeks. 3 weeks I was put into this hell of a prison. 3 weeks of testing, of fighting, and killing but I meet people who were like me on my free time. Hank Daughtry was a smoke conduit hence my nickname to him was smoky. He was criminal and used his power to get money to provide for his daughter. The next person I met was Eugene Sims which I nicknamed him the game master. He has power over video which still confuses me. He can create angels and demons and become a large angel himself. He was getting bullied when his powers came about. That's just low the kid was only in high school before his parents shipped him off. I would give my parents the finger if they ever tried that shit on me. Then I met Fetch or Abigail as I heard Augustine called her. She was an addict and used her powers to help herself and her brother but when the drugs got full control of her she killed her brother by accident. It took her awhile to say that to me because it's still an open wound. She can control neon and can do blasts of it and can run really quick.

"Prisoner 5041235 come with us" the guard said

"Or what you're going to kill me boohoo" I said walking out the door while giving him the finger.

I was escorted down to a truck where I was met with Eugene, Hank, and Fetch.

"Do any of you know what the hell is going on or we all in dark?" I asked

"Nope where in the same boat as you princess" Hank said, shit what were they going to do to us kill us a possibility since we are the most powerful conduits but they wouldn't do that it's too risky to unprofessional. But

"OH SHIT" the guard said

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" the second guard said

"ALL OF OUR TIRES BLEW OUT HOLD ON" the guard said

The truck spin and turned and flipped as if it was a ballerina in the nutcracker. When I came to Fetch pulled me out of the back and everyone's cuffs came off. The guards were dead and we were on the road going to Seattle.

"Oh my god were free were actually free" I said triumphantly. Everyone started to dance and we went on our way to Seattle. Hank left to go back home while we went down the road. I, Fetch, and Eugene started to go on a rampage on the DUP. We disintegrated them, stabbed them and even dropped them out of the sky thanks to GM. We were free and we were alive and nothing could stop us but it wasn't over yet.

**Sorry if this was short im just my hands are hurting I tped 2,279 words and updated all of my stories but im happy that I did so remember to review, favorite and follow. Especially review even if you don't have an account.**

**-LastNephalem Out**


	4. New Faces

**It's been entirely too long since I updated this story. Hopefully the people who read this still here. But if your new welcome anyways onto the story.**

_Chapter 4: New Faces_

It's been a while since me and the others escaped the DUP. Fetch went to hunt down the drug dealers who killed her brother, while Eugene went to Lantern District to rescue conduits who have been taken. As for me I'm taking down the corruption of the police force. Someone sold me out and when I figure out who it was I'm going to kill them. I managed to snatch a DUP radio transmitter from the truck and it proven well, I hear everything they say what location they're conduits to the places were the make their dealings with the cops.

"_Attention we are in route to Queen Ann district for suspected conduit from police"_

After hearing this I got my black and gold leather jacket and fixed my hair. To keep the DUP from recognizing me I dyed my hair green and wear brown contact lenses so I can pass through zones. When I get out I exit through the balcony and jump towards the building across the street

"WHOOO HOOOO" I scream letting the glass propel me forward. I've also noticed my powers have gotten stronger, whenever I'm moving I can use the glass to propel me forward so I can get where I need to be. My shots also have different types now. I can range from a single shard blast, a shotgun effect which breaks the glass in tiny pieces and hit the target or I can get a big cluster of it and use it like that.

When getting to the area I see the DUP solider and the cops there was someone who I guess was the conduit in a black bag

"Give us the Bioterrorist" the solider said

"No way man give us the money first then you get your freak" The cop said and the other one started to laugh. The guy grabs a duffle bag and gives it to them. Well I guess it's time to give them hell

"FREEZE" I yelled and they all looked up as I landed on the ground

"Let the conduit go or you'll all be in trouble" I say

"What are you going to mace us to death" The second cop said that's when the DUP pulled his gun out and started to shoot and so did the other cops. I put up a glass shield in front of the conduit and me. I used the glass to reflect the guy's bullets and he hit himself, while dumb and dumber was standing I incased their legs in a glass case. I pulled the bag off the conduit to see a middle aged man

"Get out of the city as quick as you can" I say to the man and he nods and runs away

"What are you going to us?" the first cop said

"Well any rational person would call the police but you see I'm not rational" I say walking towards them and knocking them both out with a kick and walking towards their car then I see the duffle bag full of money

"Well as I always say a girl has her needs" I say grabbing the bag and getting in the car but all of the sudden a guy appears out of nowhere in front of the car

"Oh shit" getting out of the car I see that the guy wasn't hurt in fact he was standing with smoke coming out off is finger tips

"That was a nice thing you did there" the guy said

"Who are you and how are you doing that?" I ask

"I am Delsin Rowe or as you know me by my street name Smoke Man"

"Yeah I heard about you but you're not what I expected but that's beside the point why are you here?" I say getting ready to run if things get ugly

"Look Fetch told me to find you and I need your powers" Delsin says and he tried to grab my wrist but I don't let him

"Get the hell away from me!" I yell as I punch him in the face and round house into the car with my heels. I boost myself with the glass and launch myself forward into the air. But he's already on my tail using neon. Wait how in the hell is he using Fetch's power did she get captured? I have to call her when I get out of harm's way

"WAIT I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP" Delsin yells

"BY TRYING TO KILL ME I THINK NOT SMOKY" I yell back and gather a cluster and hit out of the sky and onto the ground. He falls and lands on the ground

"Next time Delsin bring back up I'm not going back to Curdan Cay" I say from the roof and take myself back home


End file.
